


Coming On Skype

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: The title says it all, really
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Coming On Skype

**Author's Note:**

> "anonymous" tumblr prompt! thanks i hope you enjoy!

Today has been a week long, Dan’s pretty sure.

Work dragged on, his mates cancelled on him last minute, and the internet went out for at least an hour. Okay, suppose it could’ve been thirty minutes, but that’s too long anyway. Talking to Phil speeds time right back up, though. Eleven pm turned into one am as soon as Dan accepted the Skype call.

Phil’s being a little shit today, mostly. He’s only wearing a tight t-shirt and boxers, lounging on his side in bed. He’s purposefully angled the camera to fit most of his body in frame. Dan’s sitting at his desk, extremely aware that he’s not home alone.

It doesn’t seem to matter to Phil that his boxers have folded around in this specific way that definitely shows the shape of his dick. Phil’s smirking like he knows exactly what he’s doing. Dan, on the contrary, has no fucking idea what he’s doing. He’s just resting his chin on the palm of his hand and covering his mouth with his fingers because he for sure doesn’t trust it right now.

They’re not even really talking at this point. Well, Dan isn’t talking. Dan’s talked enough to last both of them two weeks, though. Phil never seems to mind. He’s got the Skype window open still, just like Dan, and they’re looking at each other as if they’re waiting for something.

“You’re quiet,” Phil comments.

“Thank God, right?” Dan immediately quips.

Phil’s flustered smile puts Dan at ease. “What are you thinking about?”

What’s Dan thinking about? Dan’s thinking about Phil’s slim waist and the sliver of skin visible on his hip. He’s thinking about whether Phil is hard or if that shadow is working extremely well with Dan’s wishful thinking. He’s thinking that telling Phil that might be too bold.

“That I’m tired,” Dan settles for. It’s not a lie.

Phil’s smirk falters. “Oh. You wanna hang up?”

“No,” Dan says.

Phil’s really asking something else. Something that they’ve been making a habit of doing together. Something that still makes Dan’s heart race.

“You look good,” Dan mumbles through his fingers.

Phil shakes his head to make his black fringe fall into his eyes as he smiles. Dan smiles back. Phil moves his hand to rest on his hip, play with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Yeah?” he says. His voice is low, a little out of breath.

The hand moves to pull at the leg of his boxers. He makes a tiny circle with his hips before he settles again. The shadow has moved, and yeah, Phil’s definitely hard.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “What’re _you_ thinking about?”

Phil’s hand slips under his t-shirt, moving up to scratch his belly. Dan shifts on the chair as his eyes glue to Phil’s now exposed hips.

“You,” Phil says.

He’s not smiling as widely now. Phil pushes his hair back out of his eyes, looks at the screen with intent. Dan bites his bottom lip.

“What about me?” Dan asks.

“Your collarbones,” Phil responds, as if that tells the whole tale.

Dan pulls at the wide collar of his sweater, exposing one side as his heart flutters. Phil lets out an audible sigh.

“Wanna bite,” Phil says.

He’s shifted onto his stomach, head dropped to his folded left arm, looking up at the screen with an air of bashfulness. He always initiates, but he always looks so fucking shy about it at the same time.

Dan keeps his clavicle exposed, contorting one shoulder deliberately to make them look sharper, sexier.

“Kinky,” is all Dan can think to respond with.

“Hmm,” Phil breathes out.

He’s moving his hips. They’re tiny movements, definitely ones Dan could pretend not to notice and move on from if he wanted to. Could be intentional, from Phil, because he’s thoughtful like that.

“Could you take off your shirt?” Phil asks.

Okay. So it wasn’t intentional. The stage of uncertainty has been well passed, apparently.

Dan pulls his jumper over his head and sits up straighter as a response. He might be making sure his nipples are in frame.

Phil takes off his t-shirt before lying back down on his stomach. He lifts his head though, letting Dan stare at his chest and neck.

Phil runs a hand through his hair, grinning like he knows he’s sexy. His eyes flit over the screen playfully, taking in everything there is to see of Dan. Dan squirms just for the sake of it, but it’s a little genuine too. Phil’s hand is moving to fit between his dick and the bed.

“Good?” Phil asks, voice full of breath.

_Could you get off to watching me like this?_ is what Phil’s really asking.

“Yeah.” Dan’s voice is weak, so he tries again. “Definitely.”

He could, will, get off to watching Phil grind against his bed, to listening to those breathy noises.

“Me too?” Dan asks.

“Yeah, you’re hot,” Phil says. They’re quiet, hesitant, for a second before Phil speaks again. “Wish you were under me instead.”

Dan laughs to cover up how hard he’s blushing. He’s not looking at Phil when he spits into his hand, slips it down his pants with practiced ease. He only looks up again once he touches himself and his laugh turns into a different noise. Dan immediately covers his mouth, listening hard, despite knowing his family’s gone to bed hours ago.

Phil’s grinning, eyebrows raised. Dan grins back, confirming that yes, that noise was weird but no, no one heard. They relax back into it, into watching each other touch themselves.

The practiced movement of Dan’s left arm leaves the camera no doubt of what’s happening just out of frame. Phil’s just… looking. Looking, and grinding against his own hand on the bed, and flopping his head back down to rest on his elbow. He bites his own arm just to stifle a low groan, eyes squeezing shut.

Their breaths keep coming out faster and harder. Dan finds himself staring at the way Phil’s ass flexes and relaxes with each roll of his hips. He’s reminded of past late night conversations, ones during which Phil confessed to fingering himself while thinking of Dan. 

A couple minutes pass. Phil’s moaning. It’s held back, but he’s doing it, and Dan isn’t sure if that’s because he wants to rile Dan up or because he’s a freak that never learned how to keep quiet. Both could be true, honestly.

“I’m gonna come,” Dan says, because he’s gonna come, still staring at Phil’s ass and imagining sticking his dick in it while Phil’s moaning like he is right now.

Phil perks up from his trance-like state of muffling noises into his arm. He looks like he just received the hugest flattery. He always does when Dan’s almost there. He’s so fucking stupid.

“Really?” Phil asks.

His voice is just low enough, and his tongue is sticking out enough, for Dan to twist his head out of frame as his body tightens and releases, boxers warming up with cum.

Dan takes a moment, breathing, before he pulls his hand out and grabs the napkins on his desk. He finds it in himself to watch Phil, who’s making those choked noises Dan’s growing familiar with. His face is hidden at the crook of his elbow. His hips are pushed up above the bed to allow him to wank himself fast.

“You’re so hot,” Dan says, eyes glued to the screen. He rests his chin on the palm of his hand, slips his fingers inside his mouth, sucks on them to give the illusion that he’s really sucking Phil’s dick.

It works. Phil’s movements stutter, and then they stutter some more, and then he comes. Dan thinks he catches a glimpse of his cockhead then. He definitely catches the view of Phil shooting cum onto his own duvet.

Phil slumps down and wipes his dirty hand off on the bed. His face is flushed as he looks back up at Dan with a big smile. It’s too much. It should be illegal, actually, to be that cute.

Dan wonders how long they’ll have to keep talking before Phil wants to do it again, but the thought disappears because now Phil’s talking about a dream he had last week. Dan grins at the screen and listens, heart warm with still new, fluttery affection.


End file.
